Our Greatest Failures
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this sequel to "The Canterlot Healing Process," Several citizens of Canterlot want Celestia to surrender her title of princess after she failed to protect them from Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings and Princess Luna recruits Twilight to help her sister end the rumors. Meanwhile, Spike begins to question his loyalty to Twilight after he abandoned her at the wedding rehearsal.
1. A Cloud of Doubt

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro and the Hub Network.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the fan made character of Gentle Soul. It is property of Black Kyurem.

"Our Greatest Failures"

By TwilightSparkle3562 with special thanks to YodaJax10 for his ideas and contributions.

Chapter 1

"A Cloud of Doubt"

The wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in Canterlot was a major event in the history of Equestria. Everyone was admired by how the wedding ceremony and the reception progressed after it almost never happened, thanks to an invasion of creatures called Changelings and their queen, Chrysalis. They terrorized Canterlot and its citizens for their love for one another.

But, this invasion didn't have to happen at all. If it weren't for the actions of Princess Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle, the kingdom would have been lost and everything would have turned out differently. However, Princess Celestia and her captain of the guard, Shining Armor, who was also Twilight Sparkle's brother, ignored her warnings at the wedding rehearsal about her suspicions towards Princess Cadence who was really Queen Chrysalis in disguise.

As a result, Twilight was kicked out of the wedding and the relationships with her brother, friends and mentor were nearly ruined. Fortuantely, everyone made up for their behavior towards Twilight and not only was Twilight reinstated as Shining Armor's Best Mare, but also Princess Cadence wanted to thank Twilight for saving her from the Canterlot Caves by making Twilight her Mare of Honor.

However, while Celestia and Twilight resumed their good relationship, there were many other subjects in Canterlot who still believed that Celestia failed to protect them. Among them were two high class Canterlot ponies named Jet Set and his wife Upper Crust who were at the annual Wonderbolts derby with Fancy Pants, the most important pony in Canterlot and several other high profile ponies.

"Can you believe that our own Princess failed to protect us from those monsters?" said Jet Set. "My wife and I almost lost our house."

"Indeed," added Upper Crust. "And a ruler is supposed to take all warnings about things like this seriously. Why, as soon as she was defeated, I wanted her to just die right then and there."

"Now, don't take things too far, Upper Crust," said Fancy Pants. "Rarity and the other bridesmaids helped the Princess Cadence and her love defeat the Changelings and they all live happily ever after. It's time to accept what happened and move on."

But, not even the most important pony in Canterlot could defuse the tension that was building among the elite of Canterlot. Several other high profile ponies stepped forward as well to voice their displeasure.

"I think that Celestia lied to us about always be there for her subjects," said Hoity Toity. "A true leader must always take warnings seriously, even if they are not so serious. Twilight Sparkle proved just that and I think she should be Princess and not her."

"How do you know zat?" asked Photo Finish. "Twilight is just a child and only a student. She is not even close to being a ruler."

"Well, how do you know that, Photo Finish?" asked Jet Set. "All you are big into is taking pictures and fashion. You don't know one thing about politics."

Hoity Toity was not really pleased about Jet Set's comment, since he was big into fashion just as much as Photo Finish.

"I know that Twilight Sparkle would never let her friends down and that she would always be there for them," replied Photo Finish. "I saw her make one of my models, Fluttershy, perform some strange behaviors that ultimately made her leave my department."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Upper Crust. "Nevertheless, we nearly were killed by those flying insects and Princess Celesita is in entirely to blame."

"Perhaps you haven't learned the whole truth," replied Photo Finish. "Until then, you must not spread vicious rumors yet. I support Princess Celestia and that Twilight is not ready to be a princess."

"Well, my friends," smiled Fancy Pants nervously, trying to change the subject. "The next race is about to start and you haven't sent in your picks yet. So, why don't you all do that right now?"

But, they all just ignored him and continued their conversation. Unlike most of Celestia's subjects, Fancy Pants was very supportive of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. After all, he knew Twilight and her friends personally thanks to Rarity and that he learned as a colt to always forgive and forget and that everyone in Canterlot was not learning that right now. He left his private box and instead of watching the next race, walked over to Canterlot Castle as the rain had begun to fall on the kingdom, thanks to the Pegasi.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia looked out over her kingdom and let out a very heavy sigh. As she walked over to a newly made stained glass window of the Changelings defeat, the events of their invasion still haunted her ever since her niece and nephew-in-law managed to use the power of their love to send the them away. But, despite being on good terms again with her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, the princess of the sun was starting to question herself as a ruler. She had always wanted to make Twilight a princess, but she still had a lot to learn about being one and she was not even close to being ready.

As she looked at the newest stained glass window of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor using their love, a guard opened the door and Celestia looked towards him.

"You have a visitor, your highness," he said. "It's Fancy Pants from Canterlot."

"Send him in," she replied as Princess Luna, Celestia's sister walked into the throne room.

"Sister," she said. "You cannot let this invasion bother you forever. It's time to move on and focus on Princess Cadence becoming Princess of the Crystal Empire."

"Luna," sighed Celestia as she looked towards her sister. "I cannot help but wonder. I know that Twilight and I are on good terms again and that I am forever grateful that she was there in our moment of need, but I feel that my subjects are starting to doubt me as a ruler."

"Maybe you are not as loved as you once were," replied Luna. "I learned a long time ago after I abandoned my Nightmare Moon form that not everyone is going to love and respect you for who you are."

"Yes, little sister," said Celestia. "I did teach you that a long time ago. But, this is something completely different. Instead of helping to celebrate the greatest day in our niece's life, I nearly lost her, my faithful student and my kingdom to the Queen of the Changelings and I am wondering if it will happen again and that I am wondering if I will be ready the next time they come."

"Dear sister," gasped Luna. "They are far away from Canterlot and are most likely never to return. You must look at it that way. Perhaps if Twilight Sparkle comes to Canterlot and you can tell her your situation and maybe she can help you win most of your subjects back."

Celestia moaned as she walked back to her throne. In Celestia's mind, inviting Twilight back to Canterlot just to open up a bag of worms that was the events at the wedding rehearsal was not something she had in mind. In fact, Celestia was the one who had a lot to think about ever since the invasion and among those she was thinking about was whether she should step down as princess of Canterlot.

"Sister, you cannot let this bother you forever," said Luna. "I know what you said to Twilight at the Rehearsal was wrong and that I should have been there for you, but I am princess of the night and I have to sleep during the day sometimes. I should have been there for you at your moment of need and I wasn't, but I have to move on from this and so should you."

Celestia was not prepared for what Luna said next.

"There have been rumors of our subjects that feel you should step down as Princess and give your crown to Twilight Sparkle, since she was the one who saw signs of trouble and tried to warn you. I do not want you to surrender your crown as by doing so, you would disgrace everything our mother and father had taught us ever since we were fillies."

Celestia tried to ignore her sister's sayings, but she couldn't do so. Abdicating her throne was the last thing she would do, but her subjects were bullying her into doing so and that was starting to bother Luna greatly.

"What can we do about this?" sighed Celestia.

"It's time we brought Twilight Sparkle here to help you," suggested Luna. "I am also going to get the help of our counselor, Gentle Soul, as well so that she understands our situation."

Princess Celestia did not like the idea of Twilight coming to Canterlot to hear about her problems, but this was a problem that needed to be addressed right away and even though Celestia had failed Twilight, Twilight did not fail her and Luna knew it. Princess Celestia had to address her subjects at some point about her failures and that Twilight was the only one who could help her do so.

Little did they know that Twilight was dealing with problems of her own and it was surrounding her assistant and friend, Spike, who was behaving very strangely….


	2. A Question of Un-Loyalty

Chapter 2

"A Question of Un-Loyalty"

Ever since he had walked out on his best friend at the Wedding Rehearsal, Spike the Baby Dragon seemed to have been in a case of self-loathing. When he became Twilight's assistant, he had sworn to himself that he would always be there for Twilight as much as she would be there for him. While Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were dealing with the crisis in Canterlot, Spike spent most of his time just lying in bed and wondering to himself whether or not he had made the right choice in walking out with Twilight's brother, friends and mentor. Being the ring bearer for a royal wedding especially as big as Cadence and Shining Armor's was a glorious honor for him and he would do nothing to sabatoge it.

"Why didn't I stay with the one pony whom I devoted my life to?" he thought to himself as he got out of bed and stared out of the window, looking out on the town of Ponyville. "Did I make the right choice and even so, would Twilight ever start thinking that she will never love me again because I did what I did when she was at her lowest point?"

Just then, his stomach began to rumble and he belched out a scroll that had came from Canterlot. Twilight had just happened to be returning home from being out with her friends when the scroll arrived. Spike knew that he had to hide his ill feelings and decided to brighten up when Twilight walked in.

"Hi, Spike," she said happily. "It's too bad you weren't feeling like yourself today. We had a great picnic and Rarity wore her favorite hat for you. She says that she is sorry you weren't there today."

Twilight then took notice of the scroll that sat beside Spike.

"Hmm," she wondered as she looked at the scroll. "I wonder what this is from."

Using her magic, Twilight unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.

"Dearest Twilight Sparkle,

I am grateful that you are enjoying yourself following the wedding of your brother, Shining Armor and our niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. However, we need your help at once as my sister is starting to sense that the citizens of Canterlot want her removed from her position as princess and have you take her place. Several citizens believe that my sister was irresponsible in ignoring your suspicions about the Changeling Queen disguised as Mi Amore Cadenza and that a true princess would take any warning seriously. As a result, my sister has fallen into a deep depression and she wants you at her side as soon as possible.

She has confessed to me that she apologized to you for her misconduct at the wedding rehearsal and that you had accepted her forgiveness. However, I feel that you have much to learn, Twilight Sparkle and that your lessons on friendship have not yet been completed to even think about becoming one of us. I have already enlisted the help of our royal counselor and that your presence will help my sister to a degree.

Please come as soon as you can and please come alone. My sister only wants those closest to her.

Her Royal Highness,

Princess Luna."

Twilight put the scroll down and she and Spike looked at each other with shocked looks. There was absolutely no way that Twilight was even ready to become a princess and that becoming a princess over one simple mistake caused by Princess Celestia at the wedding rehearsal was absolutely ludicrious.

"What are you going to do?" asked Spike worriedly. "You aren't going back to Canterlot now are you?"

Twilight hastedly grabbed her saddle bag and looked out for the nearest train. Spike didn't want her to leave, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I have to Spike," said Twilight worriedly. "If Princess Celestia is continuing the pain of what happened at the wedding rehearsal, then I think something may be very wrong with her."

"Well, then what do you want me to do?" asked Spike. "Do you want me to come along and help you?"

"No, Spike," said Twilight as she opened the door. "I have to go alone as Princess Luna requested. But, I can't help but notice. Is everything all right?"

Twilight knew that she had to return to Canterlot, but she couldn't help but notice why Spike was acting so strange and acting like he was hiding something.

"Yes, Twilight," he said, looking away from Twilight and trying to hide his true feelings. "Everything is all right. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"I'm fine," replied Spike, growing irritated. "Just go to Canterlot. Don't worry about me."

"But Spike," said Twilight concernedly. "If you have something to tell me, just-."

But Twilight was not prepared for what Spike said next as tears had begun to form in his eyes.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and Twilight in a confused state, nervously walked out of the library.

"All right, Spike," said Twilight. "You must be tired because of your illness. I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, my friends are around if you need them."

Twilight shut the door behind her and as she boarded the train to Canterlot, she now had two situations to fix. One was surrounding her mentor in Canterlot and the other was on her number one assistant, who had been acting strangely since they returned home from the wedding a few short days ago.

As she rode the next train to Canterlot, Twilight was very worried about the behavior of Spike. The last time he acted this hurt was when she scolded Spike for framing her pet owl, Owliscious, believing that he would take his place. In the end, she only brought in Owliscious to help her at night and let Spike sleep during that time. But, this was something completely different as Spike was trying to hide a deep dark secret and Twilight had to find out what it was.

Meanwhile, Spike had made a knapsack of his favorite items and some food and walked away sadly from the library.

"I can't be Twilight's assistant," he cried. "She will never forgive me for what I did to her at the rehearsal."

A slight rain started to fall in Ponyville and Spike left the library in a sad and lonely state. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash who was overseeing the weather, saw Spike and looked at how sad he was.

"Spike!" she called. "Where are you going?" But the baby dragon didn't answer and realizing that Twilight was not at the library, Rainbow Dash flew fast towards Carousel Botique where Rarity was.

"If there is one pony aside from Twilight who knows what Spike is feeling," she thought to herself. "It's Rarity."

For she knew that Rarity and Spike were inseparable in some way and that while Rarity also walked out on Twilight at the wedding rehearsal, she, like Rainbow Dash and the other ponies, was easily forgiven by Twilight and that Spike still had a question of doubt that needed to be answered.

Meanwhile, Twilight had just arrived in Canterlot and was escorted by two royal guards from the train station to Canterlot castle, where Celestia was more and more depressed by the minute as the calls for her resignation continued to grow…


	3. Student and the Teacher

Chapter 3

"Student and the Teacher"

So, Twilight Sparkle arrived at Canterlot Castle as many of Canterlot's citizens cried out for her to take Celestia's place. The more times they shouted at her to become a princess, the more times Twilight grew uncomfortable with the thought of becoming a princess now. She was still young and had her whole life ahead of her. Not to mention, that she had still had a lot to learn about friendship and spend time with her friends too. Arriving at Celestia's private quarters, the guards standing outside suddenly knew about Twilight's impending arrival.

"Miss Sparkle," said one guard, staring down at Twilight. "The princesses are expecting you."

"They are expecting me," replied Twilight. "May I enter her quarters?"

The guards looked at each other and were considering having Twilight leave Celestia alone. For they both knew as did the rest of the guards that when Celestia wants to be alone, she needed to be alone.

"I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle," said the second guard. "The princess wishes to not be disturbed right now and you must come back later."

Twilight was starting to grow panicked that her mentor and idol was in her quarters feeling depressed, still lamenting over what had happened at the rehearsal. Just then, a stern voice came out of nowhere and the guards both jumped up in fear.

"My sister is expecting Twilight Sparkle," said the voice loudly. "Please let us in."

The guards looked over to reveal that the booming voice belonged to Princess Luna, who was walking towards her sister's quarters.

"Princess Luna," cried the first guard, saluting her as she walked towards them. "Your sister wishes to not be disturbed at this time."

"It's all right," cried a somber voice from inside the chambers. "They can come in."

So, the guards opened the door and Twilight and Luna walked into Celestia's quarters. Twilight had never been inside Celestia's private quarters, except for one time when she was scared and nervous in her first night as Celestia's student. Twilight looked at how sad her mentor was with her head down on a pillow and her long flowing mane and tail suddenly drooped to show how sad she truly was.

"Princess Celestia," said Twilight, walking over to her mentor. "I came as soon as I heard what is going on. Are you all right?"

"I'm trying to be," replied Celestia depressingly. "They are calling for me to surrender my title of Princess to you, Twilight. The more I hear them cry out for me to surrender, the sadder I become. I need you here with me, my faithful student."

Twilight understood fully the predicament of her mentor's situation. Celestia may had be forgiven by Twilight for what had happened at the wedding rehearsal, but the rumors and gossip about what happened at the fake wedding had caused many to believe that Celestia truly failed them and that she was the only one to blame.

"But, I don't understand," cried Twilight. "You are the true princess of Equestria and there is no one but you and Luna to rule over. I can't take your place and certainly not Cadence."

"That is true, Twilight Sparkle," replied Luna. "Mi Amore Cadenza and your brother are still on their honeymoon and that they should not be disturbed."

Twilight then crouched down to Celestia's level and laid down next to her, putting her head next to hers as a way to comfort her mentor.

"Princess," said Twilight softly and nudging her head next to her. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and that you need to tell your subjects that no matter what mistake you make, you learn from it so that it never happens again. Didn't you tell me that a long time ago?"

Celestia glanced over at her most faithful student and remembered the time that Twilight used a "Want It, Need It Spell" to get all of Ponyville to fight over her doll, Smarty Pants, so that she could get out a friendship report. While Celestia was upset over Twilight's stunt, she easily forgave her in a private meeting at the library. Realizing what she said was true, Celestia looked over at Twilight.

"I did tell you that, my most faithful student," she said. "I told you that I didn't need to get a letter from you every time to show that you are my most faithful student. But, while you are somepony who would forgive someone so easily, I need your help to convince the citizens of Canterlot that I can learn from mistakes and that they will not happen again."

Luna, feeling that she too was to blame for not being there for Twilight, came over and laid down next to her sister and Twilight. After all, she was never there for her subjects for over 1,000 years as she was banished to the moon for when she became Nightmare Moon.

"Sister, I think you know what you need to do," said Luna, nudging her sister's head. "You need to tell your subjects the truth about what had happened at the rehearsal and that you truly regret what you really said to Twilight Sparkle."

"I know it's hard to repeat what you coldly said to me," added Twilight. "But they have to know the truth about what had happened at the rehearsal and that they need to know every single last detail."

Celestia looked worried but she had to trust in her sister and student. They were like family to her and that no one in families gets ignored or looked down upon in any way possible. She looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her sister and student.

"You're right," she said, rising to her feet. "They need to know the truth and that is the only way for me to cure myself of this nightmare I am living in."

So, the princess of the night and Twilight looked at each other as Celestia walked away knowing what she needed to do in order to calm her subjects and convince them to let her remain their leader. Of course, Celestia couldn't help herself but feel a little nervous under her determination.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had gone over to Carousel Boutique and warned Rarity about Spike's running away. Fortunately for them, Spike had ran off not far from the Everfree Forest and when he saw his love running towards him, he knew that he was going to confess his feelings to her and that it wasn't going to be easy…


	4. A Lady Helps Her Dragon

Chapter 4

"A Lady Helps Her Dragon"

A wet and tired Spike had just stopped near the edge of the Everfree Forest to rest himself from his long walk. He wanted to run away from his problems back at home, but he was torn between running away or staying behind to face his troubles. Just as he was about to continue his journey, a beautiful white unicorn with purple hair and a cutie mark with three diamonds wearing a long purple raincoat was coming towards him.

"Rarity," he said to himself as he got up from his spot. "What is she doing here?"

"Spikey Wikey," she called to him. "Where are you going to that had bothered Rainbow Dash?"

Spike was not sure why Rainbow Dash was following him, let alone that he was not aware that the blue Pegasus was even watching him. Nevertheless, he was now going to walk back with Rarity to Carousel Boutique and it was there that he was going to confess to Rarity what was in his mind.

"I'll tell you at Carousel Botique," he replied. "If you don't mind that is."

"Why, of course," said Rarity. "Anything's better than being out in the rain."

So, they walked back to Carousel Botique and Rarity gave her lover a small warm, cup of tea and a blanket as they sat by a fireplace in the living room of Rarity's boutique.

"Now, Spike," she said. "When Rainbow Dash told me that you were heading towards the Everfree forest, I grew so worried about you. Why are you running away anyway?"

Spike finally decided to pluck up courage and confess his feelings to Rarity. Being the one pony he would love closely besides Twilight, he had to tell the truth.

"All right, Rarity," he sighed as he drank his tea. "I'm going to tell you only because you are the only one who really cares about me besides Twilight. Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I won't tell a soul," she said as she glared at the baby dragon. "Now, go on."

Spike drank another sip of his tea and took in another big sigh.

"Okay, Rarity," he said. "I have had these thoughts after the changeling invasion of whether I did the right thing by walking out on Twilight with the rest of you after she tried to warn us about what was wrong with Princess Cadence."

Rarity looked down at herself upon hearing those words. It was the most remorseful moment of her life along with the rest of Twilight's friends, brother and mentor. For it was their cold attitude towards Twilight that allowed Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army to move forward with their plan to attack Canterlot and nearly damaged their relationship with Twilight permanently. It was only after Cadence was rescued from the Canterlot Caves that they realized that they had made a grave mistake and that they had to each make a really big apology towards Twilight for what had happened. As a result of this apology, Twilight was not only reinstated as Shining Armor's best mare, but she was also Princess Cadence's Mare of Honor as well. Rarity would have also been that role, but was glad that Twilight did the dual role.

"Oh, Spikey Wikey," she sighed heavily. "We all made a grave mistake that day. Twilight was the one who was right and that we were the one who were wrong. But, what was important was that we were really able to apologize to Twilight for our actions and that she was able to forgive us so easily."

She placed a hoof on Spike's cheek and made a small smile towards him. This made him feel better slightly, although he was still down in the dumps.

"But, I am her number one assistant Rarity," he explained. "I was supposed to be there for her and I ended up walking out on her because I didn't want you to consider myself a traitor."

"Spike, sweetie," said Rarity. "Sometimes we all jump to conclusions and that we all make mistakes in life, even if you did stay behind with Twilight, we wouldn't be mad at you. Either way, you were still going to be in the wedding as the ring bearer. But, the decision to make Twilight best mare was Shining Armor's and unfortunately, we all had to agree with what he had to say when he told Twilight to forget about being next to him on his big day. Of course, it was a mistake he would later regret."

Spike took another sip of tea and by now, he really started to realize the severity of his actions. Weddings in Equestria were supposed to have a best mare and a ring bearer and he felt that he had to leave or there would be no best mare and no ring bearer for the biggest wedding in Equestria in who knows how long.

"But, just because we all made a mistake," continued Rarity. "It doesn't mean that the world is going to end. Twilight deeply cares about us far too much to even think about disowning us as her friends. She is sure to forgive you as much as she forgave us, and I think it would be equally as important because you are like family to Twilight aside from her parents, brother and newly minted sister-in-law."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Spike, a worried look on his face. "I don't know how she is going to react when I tell her what has been on my mind."

Rarity got up and walked over towards a picture of them at the wedding reception being happy and having a great time. She then looked at a picture of Spike and her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, dancing to the song Twilight sung at the wedding reception.

"Spikey," she said, beckoning him over to where she was standing. "I want you to look at something."

Spike walked over and joined his love at the two pictures that were on her mantelpiece. He looked at them and was beginning to realize that Twilight really loves him.

"Do you really think that Twilight would hate you if you were in these photographs?" Rarity asked, showing Spike the pictures. "Why, you are the most important soul aside from the rest of us that makes her who she is. How else do you think she hatched you for the purpose of being in her life? Why, you, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were the most things in her life just as Sweetie Belle and my parents are in mine."

Spike felt a little better as he hugged Rarity, realizing that he now had to tell Twilight the truth. Even if Rarity made him feel better, he had to face Twilight one way or another.

"So, you think Twilight will forgive me when I tell her what I told you?" asked Spike.

"Of course, Spikey Wikey," she replied as she walked him to the door. "Now, go back to the library and I am sure Twilight will listen contently to what has been on your mind."

Now, full of confidence, Spike headed back to the library, still unsure of how Twilight was going to react when he tells her what he had been thinking.

Meanwhile, the Canterlot Throne Room was gathered with ponies awaiting with what Celestia had to say about her failure to protect them from the Changelings. It wasn't going to be easy for anyone, but it had to be done…


	5. Celestia's Judgment Day

Chapter 5

"Celestia's Judgment Day"

Inside the royal Canterlot throne room, many of Celestia and Luna's subjects were waiting to hear what she had to say about how she failed to protect them from Queen Chrysalis. Celestia looked very uncomfortable and realizing the reception that she was about to get, took an enormous gulp and stepped out to face her subjects while accompanied by Luna and Twilight. Celestia looked out at the crowd of ponies who booed and jeered her as she entered the room and Luna felt at that moment that her sister had suffered enough.

"BE STILL!" she shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice and the crowd of ponies fell silent. Luna stepped forward and was the first to address her subjects.

"Citizens of Equestria," she began in her royal Canterlot voice. "My sister comes to you today filled with remorse and regret for how the Changeling Invasion played out. I must come clean and say that I too was not able to defend you as much as she did."

This did not satisfy with Jet Set and Upper Crust, who were at the front of the crowd and looking crossingly at the Princesses.

"Then you should be as guilty as your sister," shouted Jet Set. "We were subjected to the torture of those monsters because of you!"

"You both should be expelled from your roles as our protectors!" added Upper Crust, who was more angrier than her husband. "We nearly lost our way of life and our homes were nearly gone as well."

"SILENCE!" shouted Luna and the snobbish pony couple silenced themselves in fear.

"Now, you will hear what we have to say before you judge us for who we are," said Luna and Celestia stepped forward with Twilight standing beside her as she spoke.

"I'm pretty sure that you are angry with me for allowing the changeling invasion to commence on Canterlot," she began as she looked out towards the crowds. "However, you must all realize that somepony did try to warn me."

"It was Twilight Sparkle," cried a pony. "She should be princess of Equestria, not you two!"

Everyone murmured in agreement as Celestia raised a hoof to silence the crowd again. Twilight held on to Celestia's wing in encouragement.

"Don't worry, Princess," she whispered. "They will respect you again if you just tell the truth about what had happened at the Rehearsal."

Celestia looked uncomfortable at what her student had said, but nevertheless, it had to be done. She then faced the crowd again.

"On the morning of the invasion," confessed Celestia. "We were holding our wedding rehearsal and my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, sensed something was wrong with our niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. When the time came for Shining Armor to get the ring from Twilight, who was acting as his Best Mare, she was not present and it was right after that she burst into the hall and made accusataions about Cadence's behavior."

"She was trying to warn you that something was wrong!" shouted another pony from the back of the hall. "Princess Cadence would never act like that in front of us, especially towards the pony who is standing next to you, who just happened to be her foalsitter growing up! You raised her to rule the Crystal Empire on the day it returns, didn't you?"

"Yes, I understand that Cadence would never act mean in front of anyone," replied Celestia. "However, you must understand that an event as big as a royal wedding can be stressful for anyone, even to someone as nice as Princess Cadence. As a result, we all believed that Twilight being possessive of Shining Armor since he was her brother and as a result, the Changeling Queen, disguised as Princess Cadence ran out of the rehearsal crying and after reprimanding Twilight, Shining Armor told Twilight to forget about being Best Mare and not even show up to the wedding at all."

A loud gasp came from the crowd and many now stared down their anger towards Twilight Velvet and Night Light, who were also in the crowd of ponies and since Shining Armor was their son, they were partially to blame for the misfortunes of what happened.

"But, do not blame Twilight Velvet and Night Light," said Celestia, silencing the crowd again. "I also am to blame as much as anyone. For instead of being there for my faithful student, I coldly walked out on her and sternly said that she had a lot to think about before slamming the doors of the wedding hall in her face."

This made the crowd even more furious at Celestia and cries of her resignation continued to roar throughout the hall and it took another cry of "BE STILL!" from Luna to silence them yet again. Once the crowd quieted, the princess of the sun spoke again.

"However," continued Celestia, now starting to hold back tears. "What happened at the Wedding Rehearsal was the worst mistake I had ever made in my entire life. I am just as fallible as any of you and I can make mistakes just as much as anypony. However, whereas I failed Twilight Sparkle and whereas I failed all of you, she trusted her instincts, rescued Princess Cadence from the Canterlot Caves and thus, did not fail me and most importantly, she did not fail all of Equestria."

Now, a sudden surge of anger and frustration boiled through Celestia's veins and she stared down her subjects with a cold look on her face.

"However," she said sternly. "All of the anger that you had towards me and my sister has been demoralizing for us. Just because we failed to protect you from one enemy, doesn't mean that we should resign and have Twilight Sparkle replace us. She is like a daughter to me and for you to bully her into becoming a princess is unacceptable. What I did was wrong and when I apologized to her for my cold demeanor towards her, she was able to easily forgive me for what I did."

Now, the princess of the sun was starting to cry and the crowd immediately started to feel her pain and suffering that they were causing her. Twilight also began to feel her pain and also started to cry too.

"We can all learn from this catastrophic invasion," said Luna, now speaking to the crowd in place of her sister. "When I was reunited with my sister after my banishment as Nightmare Moon, I learned that you must always learn from your mistakes and that you take what you learn forward and put it to use the next time trouble comes. There will be danger out beyond these very borders and there will be more creatures like the changelings who will want to harm us. But, all we ask from all of you is to hear that you are sorry for getting angry at us for one mistake that we have made. Will you please do that for us?"

Sounds of "I'm sorry!" and "We forgive you!" rang out through the crowds and Twilight and Celestia hugged one another, knowing that the burden of what they all had been holding since the invasion had now being lifted off of their shoulders.

Meanwhile, Spike was back at the library and waiting for Twilight to come home and ask her the question of whether or not she truly loved him for what he did at the Wedding Rehearsal…


	6. Spike Confesses To Twilight

Chapter 6

"Spike Confesses to Twilight"

After being told by Rarity that Twilight may still love him, Spike awaited the arrival of his friend and master from Canterlot Castle. As he saw Twilight arrive on the train, he could not help but wonder how Twilight was going to react to him when tells her about how he abandoned her at the wedding rehearsal in her greatest tragic moment. Prepping himself for what was about to happen, he tried to hide his feelings again as Twilight opened the door to the library.

"Welcome back, Twilight," he said, trying to force a smile on his face. "Did the Princess overcome her fears?"

"She did Spike," replied Twilight taking off her saddlebag. "It was hard for her to face her subjects like that, but I want to move on from the Changeling Invasion as much as you do."

She then turned to Spike with a worried look on her face. Twilight had managed to help Celestia, but now she had another problem to sort out and that was with her number one assistant.

"Actually, Twilight," said Spike. "Can I ask you something if you have a minute?"

"Of course, Spike," said Twilight. "I don't have anything else to get done. What is it you want to tell me?"

Spike waved his hand to Twilight's head and she got down towards him as if he wanted no one else to hear what he was going to say to Twilight. As a matter of fact, Twilight was going to find out what was on Spike's mind eventually. But, now it looked like she was about to get her answer without even asking Spike.

"Do you think I should still be your assistant" he asked and a shocked Twilight gasped and stood back for a second. Spike seemed to take this as a yes and was just about to leave when Twilight stopped him.

"Spike," she gasped again. "Why would you even ask that question? Of course, I think you should still be my assistant. But, I cannot help but ask you why you were so different when I left this morning? You seemed to be upset over something."

Spike now felt that it was time to pluck up courage and confess what had been on his mind to the one pony who had raised him since he was an egg.

"All right, Twilight," he sighed, sitting down on the steps leading to Twilight's bedroom. "I've been doing some thinking in regards to me abandoning you at the rehearsal. You know, when you tried to warn us about something that was wrong with Cadence?"

"I do, Spike," she said. "But, I still think you initially did the right thing by leaving me alone in the wedding hall."

Spike gasped in horror and grabbed his tail. He could not believe that what Twilight was saying to him was true. He was practically family to her and that he should always be there for her, even if she made a stupid mistake.

"But, Twilight," he replied. "How can you still say that? I'm your number one assistant and I should always be there for you regardless. I only left because I was afraid the others would consider me a traitor for staying with you and throw me out of the wedding too."

"Even if they did," said Twilight reassuringly. "My brother knew that he made a big mistake and that even if I did do such a thing, he would get over it and let me back in anyway. He actually told me that he and Cadence were not going to marry unless I was there. But, I guess what happened has still been on my mind and that I have been having nightmares about it."

Spike was now beginning to worry for his master. He was her number one assistant and that he wanted to be there for her in her moment of need, but he wasn't sure if he would.

"I can see your pain," he said, nuzzling her head. "What has been on my mind has been a reoccurring nightmare, too."

"What is that, Spike?" asked Twilight.

"Well, its kind of hard for me to say it to you, Twilight," said Spike, a tear flowing down his face. "But, after what I did at the rehearsal, should I still be your assistant?"

At that moment, Twilight's heart sank upon hearing those words. Yes, Spike did walk out on her with the others at the rehearsal, but she wasn't expecting to hear something like that.

"Spike," she gasped, levitating a handkerchief to Spike for him to dry his eyes. "Of course you are still going to be my assistant and that you always will be. Even after something as silly as this, I am never going to replace you no matter what. You have always been there for me as I have been there for you. We take care of each other and that is something that is never going to change. I could never live without you, Spike."

Spike happily got up and hugged Twilight as they both began to shed a few tears. For Twilight knew that Spike needed a family and thinking back to the time he made the Great Dragon Migration, he had made his family here in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends and that he was not going anywhere.

"Spike," sobbed Twilight. "You are important to me and my friends and that nothing is going to change our relationship. You are my number one assistant and that whatever you had been thinking will never come to pass. We are going to stay together, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, mom," sobbed Spike and those words made Twilight cry even harder.

"I love you, Spike," sobbed Twilight.

"I love you too, Twilight," sobbed Spike and the two lifelong friends hugged and cried each other knowing that everything was going to be all right even after Twilight's darkest moment and that Celestia and Luna could rest easily in Canterlot tonight after the truth surrounding what happened at the rehearsal was aired out in the open.

The scars of the invasion would still be there, but no matter what happened, Twilight, Spike and those closest to them would still be there, no matter what the outcome.


End file.
